


Девичник

by Naru



Series: Тонкая грань и другие миры: альтернативы [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три луча, постканон, префем Майя/Ася</p>
            </blockquote>





	Девичник

**Author's Note:**

> подарок Bukan на ДР

– Счастливая! – протянула Майя и пригубила из бокала.  
Ася смущенно улыбнулась. Конечно, она была счастлива: девичник вполне удался, а совсем скоро она навсегда соединится с тем, кого любит... Да, Ася была счастлива, вот только ее удивляло, что Майя может завидовать этому счастью – ей и своего хватает.  
Валя кивнула, соглашаясь с Майей, тихонько вздохнула:  
– Это точно, Аська. Счастливая ты.  
– Завидую! – протянула Майя, кажется, совершенно искренне. Ася удивленно взглянула на нее:  
– Чему ты завидуешь?  
– Ну как же, – Майя картинно взмахнула рукой. – Любовь, прекрасный принц и его нежность... Днем и ночью, – Майя игриво подмигнула.  
– Пусть так, а чему ты-то завидуешь? – это уже удивилась Валя. – У тебя разве этого нет?  
– У меня-то есть, а вот ей только еще предстоит узнать. Первые чувства и первые ощущения... Они незабываемы, но бывают только однажды... По себе знаю.  
У Майи чуть затуманились глаза.  
– Уж поверь, ты не пожалеешь, – сказала она, глядя на Асю как-то странно, как никогда раньше не смотрела. Этому, наверное, не стоило удивляться – девичник, вино, мечты... Ася решила не удивляться и лишь улыбнулась, когда Майя весело потрепала ее по волосам.  
– Это здорово... Когда можешь полностью довериться... расслабиться... А тебя ласкают и нежат... – пальцы Майи скользнули по Асиной щеке.  
– Не дразни ее, – заметила наблюдавшая за всем этим Валя.  
– Я и не дразню. Я помогаю представить... Что тут плохого? – Майя не торопилась убирать руку... И Ася совсем не собиралась заставлять ее это делать. В самом деле, что плохого? И приятно...  
– Ты как-то странно помогаешь, – сказала Валя.  
– А как надо? Вот так?  
Засмеявшись, Майя придвинулась поближе к подруге и обняла ее за шею. Вроде бы ничего особенного не делала – касалась пальцами волос, пробегала по коже, легонько щекотала горячим дыханием... Вот только от этого почему-то немного кружилась голова, и глаза сами собой закрывались... И почему-то так легко было представить Ксавьеля рядом с собой... Его губы, его руки... От собственных мыслей Асе стало жарко. И, наверное, она поддалась им, потому что подалась почти вплотную к подруге, едва осознавая, что делает. Руки Майи скользнули по плечам, по спине...  
– Вот видишь? Я всё делаю правильно... – засмеялась Майя.  
– Пожалуй, кое в чём вы обе всё-таки ошиблись, – Валя, судя по голосу, улыбалась в ответ.  
– Думаешь? И в чём это?  
Валя не ответила – по крайней мере, вслух. И всё-таки, Майя, похоже, ее поняла...  
Об этом Ася подумала, увлекаемая из комнаты Майей.  
Похоже, девичник действительно удался. И самое интересное было еще впереди...


End file.
